Time Spent Alone
by Nova Starrs
Summary: Lying awake at night can lead one think indecent things about their commanding officer. Rated M for a reason. My First FanFic ever! One Shot


The faint hum of the drive core buzzed in his ears, the blue glow illuminated the space of Life Support somewhat. Thane lies awake on his cot, reviewing his life, his mistakes and what he could have done differently. It was these trains of thought that kept him awake most nights these days; he often had to revert to the use of stims to keep him alert most of the time. No one seemed to notice his lack of sleep however, no one but the Commander that is. Commander Shepard had an eye for things; she noticed things that other weren't able to. Thane often prided himself in being able to read people of various species and backgrounds and he himself being unreadable in the process.

But Shepard had seen right through him, the mask he had worked so hard to develop and keep over the years, she had broken through it without even trying. She was truly an amazing individual; she often put other before herself risking her life and sanity to help those in need. She was an angel, a true siha.

He hadn't known Shepard for very long but she intrigued him, she had awakened him from his battle sleep unknowingly and now he couldn't seem to think of anything else but her. He had a hard time staying focused on missions more often than not lately; he would let his eyes linger on her too long. Wondering what her body looked like beneath the armor, if she was soft like so many other species say humans are. He would watch her when she was on the ship too, he memorized the sound of her footsteps the way she carried herself, the sound of her voice. How she would bite her full lips when she was deep in thought or how she would absently twirl a lock of her thick black hair when she would come visit him.

It was her eyes most of all that drew him in, they were so open and expressive. Like she could tell everything about a person just by looking at them, when she had first laid eyes on him, he felt as if all his sins had been brought into the light and laid out for all to see. Her eyes reminded him of the oceans of Kahdje, deep blue and utterly beautiful.

He had never felt an attraction to another species before, but she transcended every idea he had of beauty. Her skin was tan and smooth from what he could see, her hair was thick and black and it cascaded down her back in luscious curls. Her face wasn't rounded like most females of her species but smooth and sharp, her features were feminine yet strong. Her body was lithe, yet curvy in all the right places. Her breasts were full and he suspected they were even bigger than what her uniform let him see, he closed his eyes now and recalled her scent. It was earthy, raw and lightly floral from her soap, he could smell it strongly on her when she let her hair down. It made him want to bury his face in it, oh that glorious hair of hers.

He reached up and touched his fingers lightly to his lips and ran them across, letting his finger trace the cleft in the middle of his bottom lip. He wondered what her lips would feel like against his; he imagined they would be soft, but unyielding. When they kissed it would be slow, but fierce she would likely want to take control and he would let her, anything for his siha. Thane let out a small shuddering breath and let his fingers run down his lips, to his chin and then to the sensitive red folds of his neck.

He lightly ran his fingers along them, moaning softly. He imagined how she would touch him here, her touch would be gentle yet, confident but she would want more and he would be happy to oblige.

His hands continued their journey down his clothed chest, massaging his pecks on the way to his abdomen. He stopped at the hem of his night shirt and pulled it up so it was bunched right above his chest. He imagined she would flower his body with her human lips, licking and suckling at his skin, making him crazy.

He trailed his hands back down his body, his breathing picking up slightly as he reached the waistband of his pants. He dipped lower to touch his erection straining in his pants; he let out a soft groan. Thane imagined that she would tease him first, make him beg to be inside of her.

He stroked and teased his length through the fabric of his pants, imagining that it was Shepard's soft delicate hands doing so. His cock hardened painfully in his pants and he finally hooked his thumbs in the waistband and pulled them down to his knees, freeing his straining member. He hissed in pleasure as his sensitive length hit the dry, warm air of life support.

His cock stood up at attention and pre-cum dripped from the head. He grabbed a hold of his length and ran a slow stroke, starting at the base and ending at the head again. He ran his finger over the slit, gathering some of his fluids on it. Slowly and almost shamefully he brought his finger up to his mouth to taste his essence. He imagined it was Shepard's mouth tasting him; she would give him a sultry look and tease him, taste him, making him writhe in pleasure from her ministrations.

He removed his finger from his mouth and brought it back to his pulsating erection, he took a firm grip of it and began to stroke himself. He closed his eye and set his pace, slowly at first, trying to think of how it would feel to be inside of Shepard this way. He would want it to last; he would want to draw out their pleasure, so he would start off slow.

He stroked his cock slowly, savoring the feeling, softly moaning in his self-inflicted state of pleasure. He imagined that eventually she would want more, she would beg him to take her harder and faster and he would oblige.

He began to stroke himself faster, slightly thrusting up his hips to meet his strokes. He sighed in pleasure; he could feel himself getting close. He imagined he would be able to feel when Shepard was close, she would tell him and he would in turn pound into her harder urging her to her orgasm.

Thane's fists began to move faster, he pumped his cock into his fist at punishing pace, his soft moans and grunts of pleasure filling the empty silence of his room. He brought his other hand down and stroked his balls, his back arched off the bed and he hiss in pleasure.

His back was arched fully off his cot as he stroked pumped his erection furiously into his fist, teasing and stroking his balls in the process. He could feel the heat pooling in the pit of his stomach, he was getting close and this urged his to go faster. His breathing was ragged and his moans grew louder in volume.

He imagined how she would feel when she climaxed. Her walls would contract and convulse around his member, milking him and drawing his own climax from him. He would release himself inside of her, not pulling out until every drop of his seed was spilled inside of her.

Thane's was in the final throes of his passion, he worked himself tirelessly. Now fully focused on reaching completion, he pumped his hips furiously in his fist. He felt the heat in his stomach tighten as his nerves were set on fire with pleasure. He felt his balls tighten and he spent himself on his stomach, threads of his come shot out and landed in his belly and on his bed behind him. He stroked himself absently in the aftershocks, shuddering and convulsing slightly.

When he was finally spent he collapsed boneless on the cot, he struggled to catch his breath. He finally opened his eyes, looking down at the mess he had made on himself. He sighed and moved to clean himself, he resolved to tell Shepard his feelings the next day and maybe he could make his fantasy a reality.


End file.
